gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dance with Somebody
Dance with Somebody is the seventeenth episode of Glee's third season and the sixty-first episode overall. It premiered on April 24, 2012. Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, and Rachel pay tribute to Whitney Houston, causing Will to discuss the famous icon with Emma. He decides that Whitney Houston may be a good way to start to say goodbye as New Directions will be losing members soon due to graduation. Blaine accuses Kurt of cheating with another guy he met at the music store who texts him and compliments him daily. Santana and Rachel grow closer after a Whitney duet and as Joe assists Quinn with her therapy, she seems to be making progress. The episode was directed by Paris Barclay and written by Ross Maxwell. Plot How Will I Know starts the episode off, with Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, and Rachel singing. Will watches them as they sing in the hallway. In Emma's office, Will talks to Emma about how they still seem to be taking Whitney's death quite hard. Emma tells him that it's because they see her as their childhood, and they are still holding on to her so they don't have to say goodbye to their high school lives. She explains to him about how hard she took it when Princess Dianna died, showing him a pamphlet. In the choir room, Will tells the group they will be singing Whitney as a way to say goodbye to her and to each other and the high school. By Blaine's locker, Kurt talks to him about what song he should perform for the week, and then how he should use one for his NYADA audition. He asks if Blaine wants to come to the sheet music store, but he declines. He leaves Kurt, a little upset. While looking through music, Kurt runs into a boy named Chandler who compliments him on his outfit. He tells Kurt that he is looking for sheet music he can use to sing for his NYU audition. After a brief conversation he asks for Kurt's number. Brittany performs'' I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)'' with Santana. Quinn watches hurt, especially after Brittany tells her that she dreams of her dancing (and flying and breathing fire), which Joe notices. Joe confronts Quinn about it, and then convinces her to allow him to go to her physical therapy. Will talks to Emma, surprising her that he has hired Mr. Lavender, the best wedding planner in Lima, to plan their wedding. He asks her about moving the wedding to May, she agrees in the end. Rachel talks to Kurt about her practicing for a Whitney song. He gets a text from Chandler and shares the text with Rachel, who looks shocked. When she starts questioning, he tells her that Blaine seems to have no interest with him anymore. Joe and Quinn perform Saving All My Love for You and the club watches, blushing at the chemistry between the two. Santana and Rachel perform So Emotional, getting New Directions whooping along. During the performance, Kurt continues to text Chandler, while Blaine watches, saddened. In the girls' bathroom, the girls confront Quinn about her and Joe's relationship. She tells them that she thinks Joe isn't into her because of her chair. Will comes home to meet Emma and Mr. Lavender discussing things for the wedding. When they talk about venues, Will gets frustrated when Mr. Lavender says he could find an available stage. Emma pleaded to Will about moving the date of the wedding to September. Will becomes annoyed at Mr. Lavender and Emma and fires Mr. Lavender. In the football locker room, Joe talks to Sam about his feelings for Quinn, saying he couldn't control his "feelings" for her. He feels conflicted about his religion conflicts to his physical needs. In Kurt's room, he finds Blaine with his phone. Blaine confronts him about Chandler's texts. He asks if he likes him, feeling that he is cheating on him. Kurt tells Blaine he likes how he makes him feel compared to what Blaine is acting like. He says he is sorry for making him upset, saying that what Kurt's doing with Chandler is not right, but it's ok. The next day Blaine performs It's Not Right But It's Okay to a shocked group after he dedicates it to anyone who has ever been cheated on. After it, he leaves, tearing up. At Santana's locker, Rachel confronts her about how amazing their duet was. She is saddened that it was their last duet, seeing as they hated each other. Rachel wants to be friends before they graduate, asking to put a picture of her in her locker. She hugs her and leaves. As she leaves, Santana puts the picture up, smiling. Burt walks in on Kurt labeling all his possessions on what he will be taking to New York, leaving behind and throwing out. Burt feels that they have been too casual about Kurt leaving, not properly talking about it. He tells Kurt he doesn't want him to leave, not wanting to loose what he has with him now. Kurt sings I Have Nothing, watching an uncomfortable Blaine slowly give into the song, he has tears in his eyes by the end. brings Blaine to tears.]] In the locker room, Puck gives the ND boys a party bag for graduation as away for them to remember the moments they had together, no matter where they go and how much he will miss them. In Emma's office, Blaine and Kurt have couple's counseling. Blaine shares that he hates how every conversation is about NYADA and how it makes him feel that he doesn't want to be with him anymore, how he thinks that in 4 months that he will be all alone without him, being alone without the love of his life. Kurt however reassures him promising that he would never leave him, and the two of them share a loving hug. Will talks to Emma about how he has booked a camp ground for their wedding. She tells him they need to have it in November if he wants the stage, saying the kids will come back for the wedding. He asks what if they don't confessing he doesn't want them to go. She tells them that no matter where and when they have it. They will be there. In the physical therapy, Quinn notices that Joe is having an erection. He feels embarrassed, but she tells him that it's fine. He tells her that he thinks she is perfect and feels like he doesn't have to do what God says for him to feel closer to him, wanting to be with Quinn. Joe asks what they have and she replies with, something new. At Kurt's locker, Blaine compliments Kurt on his outfit, and sends him an "unscheduled" text. At first, Kurt tells him that he told Chandler not to text him anymore, but is surprised to find out he sent it. He asks him to blow off glee, but Kurt turns him down and says they only has a few left together. In the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, Mercedes and Artie are singing My Love Is Your Love alone and Kurt and Blaine join in, along with Rachel and Finn. Will was then shown watching as Puck, Santana with Brittany, Joe with Quinn, Sam and Tina with Mike join in. Songs Guest Cast Guest Stars *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Joel McKinnon Miller as Richard Lavender *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Justin Castor as Chandler Kiehl Absent Cast Member *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester Trivia *There's a spotlight on the Glee logo in the title-card. *This is the first time where two consecutive tributes air in one season. *This is the second tribute episode that isn't written by Ryan Murphy. *This is the second tribute to a deceased artist. The first one was Michael. *This episode drew a 2.7 rating 18 - 49 with 6.900 million total viewers. It is up three tenths from last weeks episode and is now back on the same level as Big Brother. Source *Puck is missing during'' It's Not Right But It's Okay. Errors *When Blaine and Kurt are talking at Blaine's locker, the music note in his locker reverses during a camera angle change. *When Kurt was in the music store, you can see a hand in the camera. *After ''So Emotional, Rachel says they wasted three years to sing a duet when in fact they sang A Boy Like That/I Have A Love, I Kissed a Girl and We Found Love as duets earlier in the season. *When Joe and Quinn are at the physical therapy the second time and are talking about Joe's faith, whenever the camera closes up on Joe's face, he has a lock of hair falling from the left side of his face. Whenever it shows both of them, the lock is tucked behind his ear. *When Rachel is talking with Santana the photo that you can see in her notebook is there, then it's not, then it's there again before she gave it Santana. Gallery hwik1.png hwik2.png hwik3.png hwik4.png hwik5.png hwik6.png hwik7.png hwik8.png Thetrio.gif hwik9.png hwik10.png hwik11.png hwik12.png DWSP.png HWIK15.png HWIK14.png HWIK13.png Dancewithsomebody01.jpg images (39).jpg HWIKKurt2.jpg HWIKKurt.jpg HWIKRachel2.jpg HWIKRachel.jpg HWIKHummelberry.jpg HWIKSantana2.jpg HWIKSantana.jpg HWIKSancedes.jpg HWIKMercedes2.jpg HWIKMercedes.jpg tumblr_m2qn7mvOEy1r18e12o2_r2_250.gif tumblr_m2qn7mvOEy1r18e12o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2qn7mvOEy1r18e12o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2qn7mvOEy1r18e12o5_250.gif tumblr_m2ni9v5reN1qaxxelo1_500.gif DanceWithSomebodyTitleCard.gif SAML4u.png Quinnyy.png joe smile.png RAchell awk.png|Rachel noticing the chemistry Glee_952.gif Joeeey.png Saving all my love.png quinnjoey7.png Picture17.png Picture15.png glee_961.gif 325752195_960.jpg Brittana_dance.gif Dancewithsantana1.gif Dancewithsantana2.gif DWS12.png DWS11.png DWS10.png DWS9.png DWS8.png DWS6.png DWS5.png DWS4.png DWS3.png DWS2.png DWS1.png IWDWS2.png Tumblr_m8k0ijnUS61qzmvoio11_r1_250.gif IWDWS3.png IWDWS.png ArsxFexCQAAuXxy.jpg 1015303 1335686135212 full.jpg|brittana dance CaptureIWDWSWLM1.PNG CaptureIWDWSWLM5.PNG CaptureIWDWSWLM3.PNG tumblr_m3nuniY3Bm1qm6k2po1_r1_500.png IWDWSBrittany.jpg IWDWSSantana.jpg IWDWSBrittana.jpg IWDWSQuinn.png IWDWSFinn.jpg Blainttany2.gif IWannaDanceWithSomebody.gif Bikedws.gif Picture12.png brittany wanna dance.png CaptureIWDWSWLM4.PNG Tina ♥.gif Theirduetsarebetterthananyduetbramwilleverhave brittana.gif CaptureIWDWSWLM2.PNG GleeMemes_Brittanywhite2.gif 425.glee4.mh.040912.jpg Nice_Brittana.gif Nice artana.gif Tumblr_m5lfaw0LxE1qcqdnro1_250.gif Brittwatchingsantanaperform.gif SE7.png SE6.png SE5.png SE4.png SE3.png SE2.png SE1.png 283578358 640.jpg 250px-317glee_ep317-sc19_0113.jpeg santanasoemotinal.jpg santana-heee.jpg rachelsoemotional.jpg Tumblr m88y9gpO1A1qguho5o5 250.gif Picture19.png tumblr_m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mj46obfe5X1qitckbo6_250.gif So emotional.jpg 8 pezberry.gif 7 pezberry.gif 6 pezberry.gif 5 pezberry.gif 4 pezberry.gif 3 pezberry.gif INRBIO11.png INRBIO10.png INRBIO9.png INRBIO8.png INRBIO7.png INRBIO6.png INRBIO5.png INRBIO4.png INRBIO3.png 1_lolkurtana.gif 2_lolkurtana.gif INRBIO2.png INRBIO1.png Housten.png INRBartie.jpg INRQuinn.jpg INRSike.jpg INRBlaine.jpg INRKurt.jpg INRMercedes.jpg DanceWithSomebodyFaveScene.png gleenotrightblaine11.jpg RIGHTY.gif IGN20.png Kurt_ihavenothing.gif IGN19.png IGN18.png IGN17.png IGN16.png IGN15.png IGN14.png IGN13.png IGN12.png IGN11.png IGN10.png IGN9.png IGN8.png IGN7.png IGN6.png IGN5.png IGN4.png IGN3.png IGN2.png IGN1.png IHNKurt.jpg IHNQuinn.jpg IHNMike.jpg IHNBlaine.jpg IHNArtie.jpg Dance with somebody 8.jpg YLIML20.png YLIML19.png YLIML18.png YLIML17.png YLIML16.png YLIML15.png YLIML14.png YLIML13.png YLIML12.png YLIML11.png Artcedes_duets_awemoseness.gif YLIML10.png YLIML9.png YLIML8.png YLIML7.png YLIML6.png YLIML5.png YLIML4.png YLIML3.png YLIML2.png YLIML1.png Tumblr m30p4afjKM1robl32o2 250.gif Tumblr m30hfkAmc01qcrpk7o1 250.gif brittana dance 1.gif Myloveisyourlove_quoe.gif My love is your love.png DanceWithSomebody.gif Dancewithsomebody.png Brittanysantanadancewithsomebody.jpg IWannaDanceWithSomebodyS8.gif IWannaDanceWithSomebodyS7.gif IWannaDanceWithSomebodyS6.gif IWannaDanceWithSomebodyS5.gif IWannaDanceWithSomebodyS4.gif IWannaDanceWithSomebodyS3.gif IWannaDanceWithSomebodyS2.gif IWannaDanceWithSomebodyS1.gif DanceWithSomebodyGlee.png HowWillIKnowGlee.png Ihavenothing.gif Kurt ihavenothing.gif IHaveNothingGlee.png 300px-ItsNotRightGlee.png Itsnotright.jpg Itsnotrightbutitsok.jpg Kurt and Chandler.jpg Chandler3.png Chandlertext.png Soemotionals!.gif SoEmotionalGlee.png So Emotional.jpeg So Emotional.png Savingallmylove.jpg SavingAllMyLoveGlee.png Saving all my Love for You 2.png Savingallmlfy.jpg Myloveisyourlove quoe.gif S3MyLoveisYour.png Tumblr m9vovnDliI1rorqk0o5 250.gif Tumblr m30kmgX1wE1qb6ikpo5 r1 250-1.gif Tumblr m30kmgX1wE1qb6ikpo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m30kmgX1wE1qb6ikpo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr m30mx4qfgE1qclplbo1 250.gif Tumblr m30mx4qfgE1qclplbo2 250.gif Tumblr m30mx4qfgE1qclplbo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr m30mx4qfgE1qclplbo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr m30mx4qfgE1qclplbo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m30mx4qfgE1qclplbo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m30j69zvIJ1qbjrw4o2 r2 250.gif Tumblr m30p4afjKM1robl32o1 250.gif Tumblr m31v1s4uXF1qgrxsfo1 250.gif Tumblr m31v1s4uXF1qgrxsfo2 250.gif Tumblr m31zehJ8u51qcmakyo4 250.gif Tumblr m33s2gbieW1qbaklro1 250.gif Tumblr m33s2gbieW1qbaklro2 250.gif Tumblr m33s2gbieW1qbaklro4 250.gif tumblr_ms3mtp4XxX1qcy3j9o3_250.gif tumblr_ms3mtp4XxX1qcy3j9o1_250.gif tumblr_ms3mtp4XxX1qcy3j9o4_250.gif tumblr_ms3mtp4XxX1qcy3j9o2_250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h42m11s134.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h42m09s100.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h42m03s49.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h42m01s24.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h41m58s247.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h41m54s207.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h41m52s190.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h41m50s169.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h41m48s152.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h41m46s134.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h48m20s235.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h48m17s202.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h48m14s175.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h48m11s145.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h48m09s128.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h48m07s108.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h48m05s87.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h48m04s70.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h48m02s54.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h48m00s30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h50m29s239.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h50m32s16.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h50m24s197.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h50m23s174.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h50m19s140.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h50m14s86.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h50m09s37.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h50m06s16.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h50m04s252.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-09h50m00s203.jpg GleeMemes Brittanywhite2.gif tumblr_mumklrtNWs1qcy3j9o2_250.gif tumblr_mumklrtNWs1qcy3j9o3_250.gif tumblr_mumklrtNWs1qcy3j9o1_250.gif tumblr_mumklrtNWs1qcy3j9o4_250.gif tumblr_m30hciMS5i1qdnpeio1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m30hciMS5i1qdnpeio2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m30hciMS5i1qdnpeio5_r2_250.gif tumblr_m30hciMS5i1qdnpeio6_r2_250.gif tumblr_m30hciMS5i1qdnpeio7_r2_250.gif tumblr_m30hciMS5i1qdnpeio8_r2_250.gif tumblr_m30hciMS5i1qdnpeio9_r3_250.gif tumblr_m30hciMS5i1qdnpeio10_r2_250.gif tumblr_mw2iz8McDy1rzmt8uo8_250.gif tumblr_mw2iz8McDy1rzmt8uo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mw2iz8McDy1rzmt8uo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mw2iz8McDy1rzmt8uo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mw2iz8McDy1rzmt8uo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mw2iz8McDy1rzmt8uo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mw2iz8McDy1rzmt8uo7_250.gif tumblr_mw2iz8McDy1rzmt8uo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_my4xorQkFu1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_my4xorQkFu1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_my4xorQkFu1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_my4xorQkFu1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_my4xorQkFu1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_my4xorQkFu1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_my4xorQkFu1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_my4xorQkFu1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_my5az5SnRl1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_my5az5SnRl1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_my5az5SnRl1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_my5az5SnRl1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_my5az5SnRl1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_my5az5SnRl1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_my5az5SnRl1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_my5az5SnRl1ra5gbxo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_my4z6m0l4k1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_my2zfuuUrV1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_my2zfuuUrV1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_my2zfuuUrV1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_my2zfuuUrV1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_my2zfuuUrV1ra5gbxo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_my2zfuuUrV1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_my2zfuuUrV1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_my2zfuuUrV1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_my6i1pln6W1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_my6i1pln6W1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_my6i1pln6W1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_my6i1pln6W1ra5gbxo10_250.gif tumblr_my6i1pln6W1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_my6i1pln6W1ra5gbxo9_250.gif tumblr_my6i1pln6W1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_my6i1pln6W1ra5gbxo5_250.gif Tumblr my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr my672nBXhT1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr my6402UlX01ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr my6402UlX01ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr my6402UlX01ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr my6402UlX01ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr my6402UlX01ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr my6402UlX01ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr my6402UlX01ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr my6402UlX01ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mzo94nntz21toz9i2o1 250.gif Tumblr mzo94nntz21toz9i2o2 250.gif Tumblr mzo94nntz21toz9i2o3 250.gif Tumblr mzo94nntz21toz9i2o4 250.gif tumblr_n1m9r9l6H21qaedvuo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1m9r9l6H21qaedvuo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1m9r9l6H21qaedvuo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1m9r9l6H21qaedvuo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n250qr5UYK1qg4e7no4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n250qr5UYK1qg4e7no1_250.gif Tumblr n1zhh3C7kD1rlylr1o3 250.gif tumblr_n54d98U4OG1qaxxelo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_n54d98U4OG1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_n54d98U4OG1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_n54d98U4OG1qaxxelo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_n54d98U4OG1qaxxelo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n54d98U4OG1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n54d98U4OG1qaxxelo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n54d98U4OG1qaxxelo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mtvivxOtYo1qfcc9mo5 250.gif Vlcsnap-2014-07-08-18h26m06s12.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-08-18h26m02s229.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-08-18h26m00s213.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-08-18h25m58s193.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-08-18h25m56s170.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-08-18h25m52s129.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-08-18h25m50s112.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-08-18h25m48s91.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-08-18h25m45s55.jpg Saving All My Love For You.jpg tumblr_nqs8fejsAp1r4ezfzo1_1280.png tumblr_nqs8fejsAp1r4ezfzo2_1280.png Videos Navigational Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes